1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of devices for housing and routing communication or power cables and, more specifically, to a cable management system for use with a computer system.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Computers classified as "minicomputers" or "mainframes" are usually housed in one or more cabinets which stand upright on a floor. Typically, a number of cables are routed to or from such cabinets to provide communication paths between the processing, memory or input/output circuitry housed within the cabinets and "peripheral" devices such as disk or tape drives, printers, or user terminals. Other cables are also required to supply power to the computer system.
In the aggregate, such communication and power cables may be quite bulky and difficult to accommodate. This problem is aggravated where the computer system is not installed on a raised floor which is designed to provide an enclosed space or raceway beneath the floor for routing the cables. Also, because the cables are usually not cut to length, they are generally longer than actually required, which results in coils of excess cable disposed in proximity to the computer cabinets. Obviously, coils of cable lying on the floor near pedestrian traffic are not only subject to damage but also represent a serious safety hazard.
In addition, many computer installations include an overhead power bus or raceway from which cables descend vertically to connect with the computer system. Such vertical cable drops also pose a safety hazard since, in the absence of a conduit or enclosure, the cables hang freely from the raceway and may easily become tangled or disturbed by casual contact.
Finally, the sight of bulky cables lying on the floor of a computer room or hanging from an overhead raceway is not aesthetically pleasing. A computer room in which many thousands of dollars' worth of sophisticated electronic equipment is installed should appear neat and orderly, in addition to being safe for persons working therein.